


Tell Me About It

by littlefandom



Series: Happiness Looks Good On You Brother [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Canon Universe, Fluff, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec in Love, One Shot, POV Jace Wayland, POV Outsider, Parabatai Feels, Post-Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Shy Alec Lightwood, Sibling Bonding, Supportive Jace Wayland, Talking, lots of smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefandom/pseuds/littlefandom
Summary: Jace has decided to show more support for Alec's relationship. Everything seems simple, he just needs to talk to his brother, but for some reason he finds out it's easier said than done.“It’s just that… When I saw you and Magnus in the kitchen that morning… Alec you just look so happy when you’re around him. I’ve never seen you like that before.” Jace feels tears pricking in his eyes as he recalls the feeling of joy and pure happiness coursing through the bond.“Because I am happy.” Alec replies softly with an honest smile."Or, Jace and Alec finally talk about him and Magnus. Follow up to "Lost In The Scene".





	Tell Me About It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So there it is! I just want to say I am so amazed by the positivity you've shown for "Lost In The Scene", Thank you so much for the wonderful comments, and kudos and everything :) I hope you'll enjoy this little talk between our Parabatais. 
> 
> Also happy birthday to our boy Alec Lightwood!

Jace was just finishing his training session, when he spots Alec walking into the Institute, smiling to himself under his nose.

It gives Jace a solid conviction that he’s returning from Magnus’ loft.

It’s been two days since he got to observe the lovely scene between his brother and his boyfriend in the kitchen. Jace has been thinking a lot since then. He really wants to show Alec more support. But everything was crazy in here recently. He still hasn’t returned to living in the Institute, Aldertree is pissing him off more than ever, and…

But that’s still not good enough excuse.

Today has been especially quiet. No demon attacks, angels or whatever else. It’s a calm day, and for sure no disaster will happen if he and Alec take a break for a few hours.

As Alec passes the training room Jace finally pulls his thoughts away and makes his way out to call after his brother.

“Hey, man.” He starts. At that Alec stops in his tracks and turns to face him.

“Hey, how was training?” He greets and then gestures at Jace’s training clothes.

“Oh, it was pretty good actually.”

“Good enough not to wait for me, it seems.” Alec states, but there’s no anger behind it and he’s still smiling.

“Oh yeah, sorry I didn’t know when you would be back…”

Alec just shrugs at that and starts to walk away, as he thinks the conversation is over.

“Look Alec,” Jace calls out after him again, hesitantly.

Alec turns around and just raises his eyebrows at him in question.

“Can we talk?” Jace asks shyly and bites his bottom lip in a nervous habit.

“Yeah, sure.” Alec’s expression turns to concern, lips pressed in a tight line as he crosses his arms upon his chest. “What’s up?”

“Maybe we could… I don’t know take a walk or something…”

“Jace, what’s going on? You’re scaring me.” Alec says, worry showing in his eyes as he sees the nervous look on his brother’s face.

“Nothing!” Jaces exclaims a bit too loudly, so he repeats in lower voice. “Nothing, I just… want to talk  to my brother.”

“Yeah, okay.” Alec resorts, but still eyes him cautiously.

“Right, so just give me two minutes, I’m gonna get changed and we can head out.”

Jace doesn’t even wait for Alec’s answer as he speeds to his room, sure Alec’s going to wait for him, as he always does.

 

They walk down an alley in a park nearby the Institute, coffees grabbed from the little café at the corner in their hands, as Jace finally gestures the bench on their left for them to sit on.

They’ve been walking for some time now, barely saying a word as Jace tries to gather up his thoughts. Alec doesn’t push. He never does. Just waits till Jace is ready to talk.

He wanders why it’s so hard for him to talk about this with Alec. It’s a natural thing. They did this lots of times, Jace rambling about his dates, or nights spend with some girls.

Except there is one slight difference now.

It’s _Alec_ who’s in a relationship.

His first relationship.

And it’s more serious than anything Jace has ever experienced.

“Okay, can you finally tell me what’s going on?” Alec asks, taking a sip of his coffee as they sit on the bench. “Is it something with Clary?”

Jace attaches his eyes to his coffee cup, turning it in his hand as he thinks about how his brother always turns the conversation away from him. Never considers that something might be about him. That someone wants to talk about him, instead of flooding Alec with their problems.

Jace does it quite frequently. Lays all his concerns on Alec, since he knows his brother is the one who understands him the best. Alec doesn’t mind. He never does. That’s the big brother nature in him. He always feels the need to protect his family. Doesn’t matter if it’s a demon or a broken heart.

“No.” Jace answers after a moment. “It’s not about Clary.”

Alec just looks at him, question in his eyes as he waits for him to continue.

He takes a deep breath, puts away his cup and eventually tries to cut to the point.

“So, how’s Magnus?” He turns to Alec with a nervous smile.

His brother frowns his brow, confusion settling on his face as he keeps looking at Jace. 

“Great. Why?”

 _Well here comes the tricky part_ , Jace thinks.

He decides to lay it all out.

“Look, Alec” he starts and exhales slowly, turning to face him properly. Alec’s eyes stay glued to his face, monitoring his expression, his own coffee cup already disregarded on the edge of the bench. “I’m sorry.”

Alec looks even more confused now, and Jace resolves that he’s terrible at it.

“Jace, I don’t get it-“ He starts, but Jace cuts him off immediately, afraid that if he won’t just put it all out now, then he won’t ever.

“Just listen to me for a second, okay?” Alec nods at him and that’s Jace’s cue to continue. “I just…” he takes another deep breath, and carries on a bit more confidently. “Look, I just want you to know, that I’m always here for you, and I support you, okay? In everything you do. Either it’s work or your relationship. And if you ever want to talk-“

“Jace, that’s very-“

“And I want to know. Okay? I do. Everything. About you and Magnus. I know I was pretty…” Jace pauses to find a right word. “occupied, recently. With all this stuff, and I never got to show you much of support. But Alec, I’m just…” He looks him right in the eyes as he says the next words. “I really proud of you.”

Alec’s expression breaks into a soft smile, and Jace swears he can see his eyes glistening with tears.

“Jace,” he starts, voice soft and gentle. “I know you have a lot of things going on right now. And that’s okay, I’m sure you’ll figure it out in your own time. It’s not the time for you to focus on me and my-“

“But that’s it Alec! It seems like it’s never the time for me!” Jace sighs in frustration. Not at Alec, but at himself. “It’s just that… When I saw you and Magnus in the kitchen that morning… Alec you just look so happy when you’re around him. I’ve never seen you like that before.” Jace feels tears pricking in his eyes as he recalls the feeling of joy and pure happiness coursing through the bond.

“Because I am happy.” Alec replies softly with an honest smile.

“And that’s great.” Jace says in almost a whisper as he feels the lump forming in his throat. “That’s amazing.” He states a bit louder. “Because that’s what you deserve. And I’m so glad that he makes you happy, Alec.”

Alec still smiles at his as he puts his hand on Jace’s arm and squeezes lightly.

“Thank you, Jace.”

Jace sniffles and rubs at his eyes to stop the tears from spreading.

“So tell me,” he starts as he calms down a little. “You and Magnus. He treats you well, right?”

“He’s just the best.” Alec’s voice is dreamy, like it’s wandering to some special moment between him and Magnus.

“That’s good.” Jace states. But it’s not enough for him. He wants to know more. Needs Alec to open up to him. Needs him to know, that he can tell him. “So you, uh… what have you been up to lately?”

Alec almost laughs as he furrows his brow at his brother.

“Oh, come on Alec, just tell me anything.” Jace snorts. “About Magnus.”

Alec seems to think for a while, eyes turning to the dreamy expression from before.

“We recently went out on our first date, finally.” He smiles at the memory and Jace can’t help to reciprocate.

“Cool. What did you do?”

Alec shrugs faintly.

“Just went to the Hunter’s Moon, grabbed some drinks, played pool, talked…”

“Sounds like it went great.”

“Not exactly.” Alec chuckles at yet another memory Jace is not familiar with, but he still waits for his brother to continue. “But anyway, we got back to his place, explained some things to each other, kissed…” Alec blushes slightly and if Jace finds it adorable no one needs to know. “and I guess that’s when we became official… became _us_.”

They both grin at each other softly and then Alec speaks again.

“That’s when you came in…” He tries for his voice to sound annoyed, but the smile spreading on his face proves Jace otherwise.

“Shit, sorry I ruined the moment.” Jace says, honestly feeling kinda guilty about it. But then Alec laughs, and Jace laughs too as he tries to remember the last time he heard Alec laugh, and can’t recall any.

As they laughter dies down between them Jace takes his turn to speak.

“So maybe if I didn’t come in…” He looks back at Alec. “Do you think it could turn to something more?”

“What do you mean?” Alec ask with a chuckle.

“You know,” Jace shrugs lightly. “More than making out.”

Alec still doesn’t seems to get it, but Jace notices the moment when he does, because then he starts blushing and his eyes widen.

“Oh…” Is all he manages and then clears his throat awkwardly.

“Alec, it’s fine. You care about each other, it’s normal for people to have sex.” Jace assures him and Alec seems to get even redder at the word ‘sex’.

And then Jace is hit with a realization that maybe he assumed wrong, and they actually haven’t done it yet, and he’s just embarrassing Alec. or his brother will think there’s something wrong with him now, so he picks back up instantly. “But it’s totally fine if they don’t. You know, there’s no rush. And I swear to the Angel, if Magnus forces you to do anything-“

“He didn’t.” Alec interrupts him quietly, smile returning to his face. “We both wanted it.”

So Jace didn’t assume wrong.

“So you did it.” Jace’s grin widens as Alec nods shyly, biting his bottom lip. “Alec, it was your first time! It’s a big deal. There’s nothing to be shy about.” Alec just lets out a long exhale as he relaxes a little bit more and nods one more time.

“And how was it?” Jace asks after a moment.

Alec turns red again and opens his mouth once, twice before he starts speaking.

“It was amazing.” Alec states with a heart-warming smile. “He was gentle, and just… I guess we kinda figured it out together.”

Jace’s lips quirk a little bit more up as he can see Alec’s eyes wandering back to that time, his expression turning tender and sweet.

“It was one day after our first date.” Alec adds later, as if he spots the question in Jace’s eyes.

Jace recalls that night. Two days ago. Waves of pleasure and joy floating through their bond. It all makes sense now.

They sit in silence after that. Constantly smiling as they glance at each other. A moment later Jace starts again.

“You know Alec,” he puts his hand on his brother’s forearm gently. “you never need to be ashamed of anything. You can tell me everything. I promise I won’t judge.”

And as Alec looks back at him now, Jace’s sure he’s said the right words.

Alec has been judged his whole live. By their parents, by the Clave… He probably still thinks that’s how it works. That even the closes people will follow his every move, pick up on even the smallest mistake and judge. Just to make him feel bad, or ashamed about it.

But that’s not how family works. And Jace is going to do everything he can to prove it to Alec.

“Thanks Jace.” Alec replies and Jace is so stunned with the affection in his eyes, that he pulls him into a tight hug.

Alec huffs in surprise at the sudden squeeze, but then Jace feels him putting his arms around his back and patting it lightly.

As they pull back, they still smile at each other and then Alec says.

“Come on,” he gets up from the bench. “let’s go back, so I can kick your ass in training.”

“I already trained.” Jace reminds him, following up.

“Oh, I know.” Alec smirks. “But practice makes perfect.”

“As if I wasn’t already.” Jace snorts.

Alec rolls his eyes at this comment as he starts to laugh, putting his arm around Jace’s shoulders when they start walking.

“Oh, and by the way.” Jace starts after a few steps. “Tell Magnus that I’ll be moving out.”

Alec glances at him still smiling lightly as he waits for him to elaborate.

“I don’t want to disturb you love birds anymore.”

And as Alec starts to laugh again, Jace thinks that maybe he’s not as bad at this as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I've turned it into a series and I'm planning on more fics from outsider's POV, basiclly just Jace and Izzy (or some others probably too) noticing Alec's happiness and gushing about it :)
> 
> Hope you like it! Let me know your thoughts in the comments, leave some kudos if you'd like to :)


End file.
